


General

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Harems, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Loqi picks his drink of choice.





	General

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s shaking as he climbs back up to his feet, half from irritation and half from adrenaline—his heart doesn’t beat anymore, but his body still reacts. He wipes his blood soaked lips off on the back of his hand. Noctis stays on the floor. His eyes are glazed over, his naked body trembling as the little holes in his throat slowly seal over. They had another fight, as they so often do, but Noctis still got hard for him and Loqi still took what he wanted. Sometimes he thinks he should’ve rejected Noctis for his harem. Then he gulps down another helping of purebred blood and knows he needs that delicious treat in his un-life. Noctis tastes good enough to put up with the bratty behaviour.

But Loqi doesn’t cuddle him after. Noctis came from the bite alone, but Loqi doesn’t offer to wipe the cum off his thighs. Instead, Loqi barks, “Ignis!” and one of his other pets comes jogging across the enormous hall of Loqi’s harem room. 

Ignis doesn’t have to be told what to do. As difficult as Noctis is, Ignis is well behaved; he came with a perfect resume and the most demure, erotic obedience that Loqi had ever seen. He’s grateful for it now, because he knows he can trust Ignis to clean Noctis up and make sure they’re both ready for the next time Loqi wants them. 

Loqi still wants _something._ One man can never satisfy him completely—that’s why he has several playthings to choose from. He paces across the hall, eyes sweeping over Gladiolus, and his stomach gurgles hungrily, but he doesn’t have enough room for all of that. He can never just take a small nibble from Gladiolus, no matter how much he means too. Those enormous pecs just beg to be _drained_. Gladiolus likes it hard, and Loqi gives it to him harder. But not right now. Not with Noctis’ blood fresh in his mouth.

Not far from him, the washroom door swings open. Prompto strolls out, clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist, which is more than what Loqi’s other sacrifices are wearing. He’s still a little damp with water, his bright hair slicked down across his forehead—he must’ve just come from the shower. Which means he’s squeaky-clean, ripe and ready. And he’s Loqi’s favourite, even though Loqi would never admit it. Prompto’s only a lowly MT rejected, branded and everything. But he’s ridiculously pretty and pliant and he melts in Loqi’s arms, so of course Loqi had to have him. 

Loqi strolls over, right up in Prompto’s face, and purrs, “How are you doing, Prompto?”

Prompto blinks, clearly surprised. Loqi doesn’t usually spare his pets the niceties—men come to him for pure _sex_ and the thrill of being bitten, not any thought of romance. And Loqi proves that assumption right. He doesn’t wait for Prompto’s answer. 

Instead, he throws his gorgeous toy up against the wall and takes just what he wants.


End file.
